So Bored
by gajr01believer
Summary: So here I am, sitting like a potato couch, doing nothing. I barely even know what I am, my friends call me a Sport Freak (Because I love sports). Well, honestly, the truth is that I barely "Fit In" anywhere, I'm cool with da. Anyways, my bffs' are the best! They make me feel so special, like a super star with her new movie (Almost or most of the time). Though I hate leaving them.


Glinka Jimenez 5/21/15

Reading period 8

Compare and Contrast Essay

The world's favorite super heroes, Captain America and Iron Man are the two fictional characters that the world loves along with other Marvel characters. But what happens when you have to choose one? Who is the best? How are they alike? How are they different? Let me show you how they are alike and how they're different in this essay.

Captain America and Iron Man are both super heroes of Marvel and Avengers, they work together in order to protect the citizens of the USA, in all fifty states! They also have blue eyes and they're both athletic. The same as well they work together to help others and fight against evil. They likewise work with Nick Fury, the Leader of the Avengers. In the same manner, they are both Strong and very fast. They as well have nicknames that are known as than Captain America and Iron Man. They also have fast reflexes in battle or when they are under attack.

However, Captain America's real name is Steve Rogers, son of Sarah and Joseph Rogers, two poor Irish Immigrants who came to the USA. Yet, he was born on July 4th, 1920, born on Independence Day of the USA. Iron Man's first mission was in the Vietnam, in contrast, Captain America's first mission he punched Hitler. He's married to Natasha Romanoff also known as Black Widow. Yet, Iron Man is a Ladies person and he's not married, his girlfriends are Nan, Cynthia, and Babs. Captain America has a son whose name is James Rogers, he's the next Avenger after him. Unlike Captain America, Iron Man doesn't have child. Captain America is known as "The Perfect Soldier".

Iron Man on the contrary, he was born on May 19th, 1970. His real name is Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark rather Captain America's is Steve Rogers. He's the adopted son of Howard and Maria Stark since they couldn't have any children. However, Captain America's parents were Joseph and Sarah Rogers. A piece of Shrapnel was lodge in his chest by tripping on a booty trap, he build his first armor to flee back to the USA again and build a more modeled armor, becoming and taking the title "Iron Man". On the other hand, Captain America doesn't have armor like him. He has a R.T. node implanted in his chest instead of a heart like Captain America; he became Iron Man by about the age of 23. He has three doctorates and owns Area 51 while Captain America doesn't own or have three doctorates. Starks means "Strong" in several languages including German. His blood type is A+, he's an Atheist, and super hero known also for "Golden Man" too Although Captain America is known as "The Perfect Soldier". He suffers from Major Depressive Disorder, and hates J.R.R. Tolkien. He likes to play Soccer while Captain America likes to Run or Exercise. He built forty different armors for himself yet Captain America has only two suits for himself. He pledge $75,000 to the Heart Fund. He has black hair; however, Captain America has blond hair. He's also very smart, a genuine person and very rich.

This is why they are different and alike. Iron Man is the best due to his clever mind and modern Technology while Captain America is an Old-Style fighter. If you had to choose one, it would be Iron Man, but to me it would be Captain America. They are alike by being super heroes, working together to protect the citizens, they have blue eyes, fight against evil, and are in the Marvels and Avengers as well as athletic and active people. They are different because of their Birthdates and parents and about what they like in specific details in the paragraphs above. This is also why they are the world's beloved heroes along with other super heroes as well!


End file.
